


A Slave to Yang (A RWBY foot fetish fanfiction)

by TheDeviantWriter



Series: A Slave To Yang (A RWBY foot fetish fanfiction) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Feet, Fetish, Masturbation, Socks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantWriter/pseuds/TheDeviantWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake Belladonna is a Faunus therefore is lesser to humans. she has been sold many times as a slave, since the age of 9 now almost 10 years later is bought by a women named Yang Xiao Long. Yang, having never had a slave, is not abusive or rude, Although she knows about Blake's foot fetish and is going to use that to her advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first fan fiction so criticism is wanted, also of anyone has suggestions I am all ears. I do have a plot that I am going follow, but I'd still like some input! :)

"Blake Belladonna's Bio: Name: Blake Belladonna Gender: Female Eye colour: gold Hair Colour: Black Bio: Blake is a Faunus of the Cat breed, and is a mostly cooperative Slave, she follows most orders without question, but has some fallouts. She also has a foot fetish, so beware of that, and is believed to be lesbian." Yang looked up at Ruby. "what do you think of her?"  
"I like her," Ruby then looked at the photo of Blake, "She's pretty too."  
"Yeah, and think of all the cat puns I can make!" Both of the girls laughed at that comment. "I think I'll get her. Plus I like the foot fetish thing." Yang stated  
"Sweet," Ruby said, "While you make the call and arrangements, I should probably get back to beacon have an interview to get into tier three combat class!"  
"Alright sis, good luck!" yang said as the got up and hugged.  
Blake's POV  
The door leading into "my" room suddenly swung open and two men stood at the door. I quickly rolled out of the bed, stood and bowed my head. "You've been sold, gather your things." one of the men said coldly.  
"Ha, what things? She doesn't deserve what little she has, lets just take her and say it got lost in the travel," the other man said. The closed man harshly grabbed my arm and yanked me to the door, but i managed to grab my only book, Ninja's of Love, and the men didn't seem to mind too much, they probably just wanted me gone.  
I was shoved into the back of a black van, and then they slammed the door. i always thought that I would start to get use to this, but I never really did. The thought that I was going to be another persons slave, worth nothing, just there to clean cook, and do other things. Just that thought made me shudder. It was a while before someone got in the drivers seat and started the van.  
My mind started to wander and I thought of my new owner and who they might be, what my new accommodations would be. As much as I despised Humans for what they did to my people I always kept hope that there were at least some nice...ish ones out there. I decided that I should get some sleep as it was more than likely that I wouldn't get some in some time.  
(6 hours later)  
I was awoken by the sound of the van being shut off, the door open then close. I awaited the blinding light of back doors to be open, and I was surprised that when it opened it was still night, or more likely it was just before sunrise. I was torn out from the van and was told to follow the guy. so I did. I turned to face the house that I was going to live in for the next few years, if not the rest of my days. It was an average size. looked to be two floors, and probably a basement. As we approached the front door, the door flung open and a tall blond women stood in the doorway, she was wearing a light brown leather sleeveless crop top jacket, with a yellow tank to underneath, a pair light brown short shorts, knee high boot, and yellow thigh high socks.  
"Hello there, I see you've arrived," she said almost jittery.  
"yes we have, just give me the payment and she's all yours," the man said.  
"Certainly," she said. After the money exchange the man pushed me aside and he left. I turned back to look at my new owner. "Hello, I'm Yang. I guess I am your new master." she said almost sounding uncertain. I presumed that she has never owned a slave before. "Alright well let me show you to your room."  
I followed her into the house, and I marvelled at the surroundings. colourful wall, paintings, a lounging room, with a huge T.V, it just seemed to go on, and on. We walked down stares into the basement, and she opened the door for me. i slowly stepped in and looked around. It was pretty geriatric. in the corner was a small bed with sheets and two pillows, next to that was a small night stand and lamp and to finish off that corner was a small wardrobe. in the other corner were the toilet, sink, and surprisingly a mirror. and next to that was a washing machine and dryer, which i assumed wasn't for my clothes. then to top it all off there was s rectangular hole in the wall which seemed to lead into the most upper floor, a laundry duct. I looked to yang for a moment.  
"Sorry about the laundry duct and all, didn't really have any space any wear else. at least it will help with your job she said with a hopeful smile. "Oh and one more thing, I know that everyone needs to speak their mind now and then and put down their thoughts some were so you have a journal in the night stand and a pen. Don't worry i promise not to look." she said with that smile again.  
"Uhh, thank you... I suppose," I said quietly.  
"Ah she does talk. I'll give you a while to settle in, but I would like breakfast by 9. Well if there are no questions..." she went on.  
"Actually yeah, what about a shower or bath?" I then instantly hoped I wasn't being to assertive.  
"Oh that's right, you are free to use any shower but the one in my master bedroom." she said then smiled and walked back up stairs.  
I stepped into my room not really sure what to do. I had no belongings to put away. I walked over to the night stand and opened the drawer. Sure enough there was the journal, it even came with a lock and key. there was also a note in the drawer.  
Blake,  
this is for you and both keys are in here so don't worry about me looking :)  
-Yang  
After I was done in my room I walked back upstairs, and decided to start her breakfast. I whipped up pancakes with bacon and hash browns, and got the syrup from the fridge. I put it all on a tray and carried up to her room. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer. "Come in." she said. I opened the door, to see her lying on her bed watching T.V. She was still wearing her clothes that I saw previously, but she had taken off her boots and sock, and they were sitting on the floor beside her bed. Her feet looked to be about an 8 and they were beautiful, I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat.  
I started to walk into the room and handed her the breakfast, then spoke, "would you like me to take your boots to the first floor mistress?"  
I looked at me, and raised a finger to indicate me to wait while she chewed, then spoke, "Actually yes, by the way great food, but take out the socks and lay them out at the foot of my bed, please."  
I gave her a questioning look, "Would you not have me put them through the washer?"  
"No it's okay. I'm trying to save money by wearing them for at least two or three days each." she said as she got an ever so slight grin.  
"Uh okay." I could feel my heart fluster. I knelt by the boots and reached in the nearest one. i could feel the warmth, indicating that she had just recently taken them off. Once my hand reached the bottom I felt a damp sock, I grabbed it and pulled it out. I pulled the toe section and the rim to straiten it out, then I reached into the second boot, it like the first was warm. I felt the damp sock, pulled it out and straitened it. I stood up and walked to the end of the bed and placed the socks there. while doing so I could see Yang's feet in the corner of my eye. the toes ever so lightly twitched and moved while she watched T.V.  
She then Dismissed me, and I spent the rest of the day cleaning, scrubbing, and cooking when she wanted me to, then she finally dismissed me at 11:30 for my sleep. I sat on my bed, and had decided to write in the journal she gave me, i wrote about how beautiful Yang's feet were and what it was like to touch her socks. Suddenly I say a yellow flash come out of the laundry Duct. I stood up to investigate. Once I saw it I felt my belly tense. They were her two sock from earlier, and a note. It read:  
Dear Blake,  
I have been wearing these socks strait for three day, so the must smell pretty bad, and because of that I no longer want them, do what you want with them, just don't throw them away.  
P.S I know about your little, or should I say your large, foot fetish. And I saw you eyeing my feet this morning  
-Yang ;)  
After I finished reading the note I instantly brought her socks up to my nose, they smelled horrible, but in a wonderful way, I could feel the dampness against my skin and lips, I proceeded to slip my free hand down my pants, then I lied down with her socks still on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets one step closer to what she wants.

My mind had awoke before my body did, as I could start to feel myself breath again, the air that I breathed smelt wonderful, which brought back the memories of last night. This was the best sleep I had in years, most likely the longest too. I slowly opened my eye's and I noticed that there was a figure in the door way. As my senses came back I quickly realised it was Yang. I instantly felt embarrassed as her socks were still on my face, and my right hand was down my pants. I quickly jumped out of bed, fearing that I overslept, and I didn't want her to see what I had done, although I think it was rather obvious now.  
"I see you rather... enjoyed... my socks," Yang said with a devilish grin.  
"Uh...Mmm...ahh," I was speechless, I had no idea how to react. Was she mad, was this a plan to make me look like a fool?  
"Wow Blake you look as white as snow. It's alright, I sent them down here for a reason, did you even read the note?" she questioned. I had completely forgotten that she knew about my fetish.  
"Uh, yes mistress, sorry. Just still a little dozy," I said trying to regain myself. Yang started to look around, as if something were missing. "I was thinking..."  
I waited a moment, before I replied, "Yes, mistress?"  
"I was thinking of making this my shoe closet," she said.  
"Oh? Then where would I sleep?" I asked  
Yang looked at me momentarily, "You would still sleep here, don't worry."  
"Oh of course mistress," I said, almost a little excited.  
"I imagine that you don't have a problem with sleeping with my smelly shoes do you?" Yang asked although already likely knew the answer.  
"No, not at all ma'am." I stated.  
"Great, now after my breakfast, you can get to work down here. I going to change out of my night gown, into some appropriate warm weather clothing," Yang said then left. I followed her upstairs, then broke off to head to the kitchen. I prepared some scrambled eggs, with again bacon, and French toast. I once again put it on a tray, and brought the meal to her. I again knocked on the door, followed by a "come in" this time when I opened the door I almost tripped on a pair of shoes, there were shoes every wear, boots, sandals, sneakers, running shoes, and flats. I looked straight at Yang who was wearing Black short shorts, and a yellow tank top, with no shoes or socks on. She was laying on her bed, on her stomach with her feet propped up in the air.   
"Ah Blake you're here. set my foot on the dresser, I need your help," she said, so I walked up to her dresser and put the tray down.  
"What is it ma'am?" I asked  
"I have no idea what shoes I should wear today, I want your input." she said.  
"Oh, well...Uh. It depends what are you planning on doing today?" I asked.  
She looked at me, then smiled, “That depends, how much did you enjoy my socks last night?”

“Yeah, I did. Quite a lot.” I replied embarrassingly.

“Then I am going for a two hour jog,” she said with a happy tone. I then looked directly looked at Yang. “I’m going to wear my quite worn running shoes, and nice black socks, just for you,” she said as she got a giddy smile. “I want all of my shoes in your room before I get home,” she said and sat up. “Also I have a few new rules. 1 with all of my shoes in your room now, you must have my most recent worn shoes in the bed with you, specifically as close to your face as you can get it. 2 I never have to put shoes or socks on again, that’s your job now. 3 you are responsible for washing my feet as well. Understood?”

“Yes ma’am.”I walked towards her dresser, grabbed a pair of her black socks, then I knelt in front of her. I took one of the socks and took her right foot, and slipped the sock on. I then repeated that on her other foot. I then picked up her shoes, then slipped them also on.

Yang then stood up, then patted my head, “I’ll be back in a few hours,” she said, as she picked up some bacon and then left. “you can have the rest of the food.”

In about and hour and a half I had eaten for myself, took down all of her shoes, did her laundry, and managed to write more in my journal, about my time here and my new rules. The last half hour I waited twittling my thumbs for Yang to return, and eventually she did.

The front door swung open and yang spoke, “Ah that was a good run,” as she combed her fingers though her hair.

“Ma’am, you look like you didn’t shreat a bead of sweat,” I stated.

“Are you concerned that my feet won’t smell? Hehe,” she snickered. I didn’t know how to respond so I just lowered my head. “Alright come with me,”

She led me to her bedroom, opened her door then sat down on her bed, “Alright I’d like a foot massage.”

I then proceeded to kneel in front of her, I grabbed her left foot, very carefully and untied her shoe. As I slipped her foot out of her shoe, the aroma immediately hit me, it was strong, and wonderful, all I wanted was to put her feet on my face. I started massaging her left foot though her sock, started at her heels and moved my way up, this continued for about 10 minutes, then I moved on to her fight foot.

“Oh my this feels wonderful,” Yang said as she lied on her bed, “I want you to do this every night!” my heart fluttered in excitement.

Ten minutes later, she pulled her foot from my grasp and spoke again, “Thank you Blake, you are dismissed.”

“W… What?” I asked shocked, almost upset.

“Oh that’s right, I almost forgot, you may kiss my feet goodbye first.” She said as she extended both of her feet, toes to the ceiling. “Go ahead.”

I decided that I was going to kiss the arch of her feet, so I leaned in and planted my lips on her arches, this caused her heels to be placed on my chin and her toes on my forehead. I breathed in to catch the aroma, it was intoxicating, I was in bliss. After ten seconds I reluctantly pulled away. “Very good, you can leave now Blake she said as she gave me a smile. “Next time I have a surprise for you!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss pops in for a visit and then things get a little heat felt!

For the rest of the day I tried to do my average chores, but was to busy fantasizing what would have happened if she didn't dismissed me so early.throughout the day I would occasionally sneak off into a closet or the bathroom then begin to touch myself.

By night time, I hadn't seen or heard from Yang, with the exception of dinner, which at that point she had me take off her socks, then go do laundry.

Before I went to bed I grabbed her previously worn running shoes from outside her bedroom, then headed down to my room. I opened the door to my room, and was greeted by all of Yangs, many shoes. I walked over to my bed, stripped down to my underwear, then lied down on my bed. Following Yangs rules, I made sure that her shoes were as close as possible to my face whilst I slept.

 

The next morning started out like normal, I woke up and got dressed, went upstairs to start Yangs Breakfast, but then I heard laughter, and it didn't sound like Yang, I decided that I would just go about my duty and make Yangs breakfast, waffles and hash browns. Once I was done, I placed it all on a tray and walked up to her bedroom, I knocked on her door, she told me to enter, and I was shocked, but I should have noticed, that there was another women in the room. She was slightly familiar, she was shortish, pale, and had white hair. She was wearing a white dress, and white boots that almost reached her knees.

“Ahh Blake you have my breakfast, thank you,” Yang said cheerily. “Oh and this is Weiss, she is here because I told her about you foot fetish, and she just had to give you a try!”

I immediately started to blush, “Nothing to harsh, I'm just looking for a nice foot rest, while I talk to Yang,” Weiss stated. “Oh I hope you don’t mind a stench, I had a assignment yesterday, and I only had time to wash my hair, sorry.”

For a moment I just stood there until Yang spoke, “Well, are you going to move?”

“Ah, right.” I gave Yang her breakfast, then knelt in front of Weiss.

She then placed her booted feet on my thighs, “take my shoes off then you can place them on your face, socked first then I’ll decide when you can take the socks off.”

I nodded, then unzipped the back of her left then the right boot. I carefully removed her boots, and saw her white ankle socks that were well worn, and they were damp. A pungent aroma was very present, but I wasn't complaining. I then lightly brought her petite feet to my face, and set her heel on my chin and her toes rested on my forehead. Weiss’ feet smelled wonderfully horrible, I wanted so much just to run my tongue along her soles and suck on her toes.

Her socks were very damp, and I feel the sweat from her feet. Her and Yang were talking about something, but I wasn't listening I was to focused on being a great foot stool. 

After some time Weiss spoke. “You can take my socks off, and replace my feet on your face.”

My heart fluttered, I then removed her feet from my face, and I set them on my lap. I picked up her right foot, and slowly peeled off her sock, I immediately noticed her pale blue toe nails, her feet were very well kept, “If you don’t mind me saying, but your feet are beautiful!”

“Well I’d hope so, I get regular pedicures!” she said as she stretched her toes. I removed her other sock and the slowly placed them on my face. The smell was intoxicating, wonderful. It felt like mere seconds before she ordered me to remove her feet. I reluctantly did so. 

“Why so soon?” I asked.

“Soon? That was 45 minutes. You must really like feet!” Weiss said giggling. “Yang you truly are lucky.” I picked up her socks and slid her feet into the socks, then I put her feet into her boots and zipped them up. “Thank you Blake, we’ll have to do this again.”

“Thank you!” I said and bowed my head.

Shortly after I left Yangs room with the dirty dishes. As I was doing the dishes, Yang and Weiss came down the stairs, and passed by the kitchen entrance, and Weiss wished me a goodbye and left.

Yang then came up to me and spoke, “So, how was that?”

“I loved it, thank you!” I blurted out.

“That’s good, because stuff like that will happen from time to time weather you like it or not.” Yang said, with enthusiasm.

“Thank you Yang.” I said.

“Well I have some things to do, I’ll call you when I need you.” She said then left. I continued doing my chores, Scrubbing the floor, doing laundry and spending a little to much time smelling Yangs socks, I dusted, and vacuumed. By around 3:30 I had no chores left to do, so I went down to my room. I decided that I would try and take a short nap, but was interrupted about 20 minutes, buy Yang calling my name.

I perked up and started to head up to her room. Once I reached her room I knocked on her door, and she told me to enter, I opened the door and was greeted by Yang laying on her bed watching T.V in solely her undergarment's.

“Hey, I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, but it’s just so warm in here.” Yang said.

“Yeah, no I understand,” I said kindly.

“You are so understanding Blake, I really like that about you. I want you to know, I may say things like weather you like it or not, But I will truly never let anything bad happen to you!” Yang said very kindly.

“Thank you Yang! I will try to repay that kindness,” I said.

“You already are Blake, and because of that I have a surprise for you!” she said with A huge grin on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Weiss is now in the story! Like always I am all ears for and comments or Criticism, i just ask it to be constructive, and that you all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake gets a couple treats, and she couldn't be happier!

Throughout the rest of the day I was constantly on edge, I could hardly contain myself. A surprise, for me? I thought. Yang had told me that I had to wait until 7:30 to get my surprise, and she had left at around 5:00 for a dinner with friends. Before she left she had me wash her feet, and put on her yellow knee socks and boots. She told me that she should be home for 7:00 ish, then left.

This left me with the house to myself, and without many chores. I did however clean her bathrooms, and eat supper for myself. At this point I was 6:30 so I decided that I would have some time to myself. 

I went down to my room and I grabbed her most recent pair of shoes, which happened to be a pair of low top boots, and sat down on my bed. I raised her shoes to my nose, and started to smell. It was total bliss.

At this point I was getting pretty wet, so I instinctively moved my hand down to my crotch and I started to rub my clit with my fingers, shortly thereafter I inserted a finger into myself. At the point it was 6:48 so I decided to try and finish as fast as I could. I quickly fingered myself to completion with the help of Yangs boots.

Since I had neglected to actually remove my pants, once I orgasmed I had squirted into my pants, so I quickly changed my underwear and pants, I took another smell of Yangs boot and went back upstairs.

I waited around for Yang to return, and then around 7:15 I started to get a little anxious. Since she had told me that she would be home at around 7:00. By 7:25 I was getting very anxy, but I tried to keep my composure. Finally at 7:32 Yang walked through the door.

“I am so sorry that I am late, I know that I promised a surprise, and I intend to deliver, just give me like five minutes,” Yang said on a rush as she ran upstairs to her room.

“Uh Yes… Ma’am,” I said but I am sure she didn’t hear me.

A few long minutes later a heard my name being called. My heart fluttered and I quickly made my way up into her room. I opened her door and she was standing in her room still wearing her yellow T-shirt, jeans and her brown boots.

“Hey, I am really sorry that I am late Blake, but something had just come up, but now on to your little treat. First I want you to undress me, but only ‘till my underwear.” Yang said in her cheery voice.

“Will do Ma’am,” I responded delightfully. Yang sat down on her bed and crossed her legs allowing me to take off her boots. I carefully slid off her boot.

“I want you to take 10 seconds per boot and smell them,” she said with a smile.  
I looked at Yang a returned the smile as I raised her boot to my face. Once her boot got to my nose, I took a long hard sniff, it was wonderful, I milked the time as much as I could, and then I moved on to her next boot. I again took a long hard smell. The warmth of the air in the boot made me smile, knowing that her socks would be damp. After the last 10 seconds I set the boots down.  
“Great, now the same but for my feet,” she said extending her feet towards my face. I happily grabbed her right foot and gently set the crease between her toes and sole under my nose and sure enough her socks were damp. I could feel the warmth radiate for her feet, and the smell enter my nose. I closed my eyes and then replaced her feet. Again the warmth and dampness made my belly tingle.  
After the 10 seconds a felt her pull her feet away from my face, and I could feel a damp patch on my lips left from her toes. I reached up and was about to take off her socks when she stopped me. “Leave them for last,” she said then smiled.  
We both stood up and I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. As I tossed her shirt to the side she fixed up her hair. I knelt in front of her, unzipped her jeans, then unbuttoned it and slid it down her legs. She stepped out of her pants, and kicked her pants away. She sat back down on her bed and spoke, “Alright so part one of your treat,” she said happily.  
She placed her feet on my lap, “I want you to remove my socks,” she stated. I eagerly peeled off her socks and set them on the ground next to me, “Now, go to town. I want you to lick my feet!” My jaw dropped.  
“Really?” I gasped.  
“Yeah, but only if you want, you don’t have to.” Yang said.  
“Oh! I absolutely want to. Worshipping and licking your feet is a dream come true of mine, it’s just… I didn’t think it would happen so soon. Thank you so much!” I said. Before I could do anything Yang started to move her feet up to my face, she placed her left foot under my chin, and her right big toe caressing my left ear.  
“Awe, you look so cute down at my feet… ah not to say you don’t always look cute, or not to be condescending… never mind, lets just say you are awfully cute. Now whenever you’re ready.” Yang said as she moved her feet in front of my face, “pointed or up?” she asked.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Do you want me to point my toe’s first so you can suck my toe’s and lick in between them, or point them up so you can lick my heels, and soles?” she said while demonstrating the two.  
“Uh, lets go pointed first.” I said.  
“Alright, will do,” she said as she pointed her toes, “go ahead.”  
I slowly opened my mouth, and she slipped her toes into my mouth letting her big toe rest on my tongue. It was wonderful, it was everything I had dreamed of and better. It was an amazing sensation, and it made me want to never let this moment leave. I then started to suck on every individual toe, making sure to not leave any spot un touched.  
After about 10 minutes, Yang pulled away and pointed her toes up, I immediately went to town, I started at her heels and worked my way up, savouring ever moment, “Oh god Blake, this feels amazing, this is going to happen more often, for sure!”  
This was defiantly a great surprize! By the time I had finished, Yang had me dry her feet, and clean up. “Well thank you ma’am for my treat!” I said cheerfully.  
“Hold on I never said I was done I have a few more things for you, her come have a seat next to me, she said sitting up.   
I walked over to her, and sat down. “Blake so number one is, well… I am setting you free.”  
“Wait, what?” I had an uncontrollable feeling of joy, and almost sadness. Knowing that I may have to leave.  
“Now this does not mean that you have to leave, you can stay as a roommate. If you choose to stay you can still serve me, but only in regards to my feet, and anything else you want to do, and maybe we can indulge in some of my fantasies,” she said with a wink, “But only if you stay.”  
“Oh Yang absolutely, I will stay,” I said and gave her a hug.  
“Now secondly, I was talking with my sister, and my friend Weiss, and they both said that they want you to be the one to have their socks, worship their feet.”  
“Really? Thanks! You’re the best!” I said and hugged her again. “So I’m wondering, what exactly are you into?”  
“Well, as you probably know I am into slave stuff, but,” she started while crossing her legs,” since I have had so much fun with you playing my feet I’ve wanted to try it, particularly your feet, they are just so dainty and cute!”   
“Really?” I asked getting a little giddy and covering one foot with another, “That sounds exciting! And I love to let you try it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while, but some stuff came up, but thank you for reading! As always comments and such are always appreciated!


End file.
